Attraction à Bora Bora
by lyra phoenix snape riddle
Summary: Harry vient de rompre avec Dean Thomas et maintenant la seul chose qu'il souhaite c'est profiter de son célibat. Quand il reçoit une proposition pour devenir mannequin il ne réfléchit pas. Petit à petit il sort avec de nouvelle personnes, mais une va lui montrer que l'amour ce n'est pas que des déceptions.
1. chapitre 1

**Alors voilà une traduction faite par moi d'une géniallisime auteur Sandra longbottom**

**Auteur : Sandra longbottom**

**Traductrice : Moi, ****Lyra Phoenix Snape Riddle**

**Bêta : Amistosamente-vuestra**

**Rating : M slash**

**Homophobes s'abstenir**

**Résumé : Harry vient de rompre avec Dean Thomas et maintenant la seul chose qu'il souhaite c'est profiter de son célibat. Quand il reçoit une proposition pour devenir mannequin, il ne réfléchit pas et accepte. Petit à petit, il sort avec de nouvelles personnes, mais une va lui montrer que l'amour ce n'est pas uniquement des déceptions.**

**Disclaimers : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, Harry Potter non plus.**

Chapitre 1 

Harry inaugurait son nouveau maillot de bains vert, en ce jour chaud de juillet, sur la plage la plus _in_ du coin. Des célébrités se promenaient avec leur compagne ou compagnon, mince et orgueilleux. Cette plage ressemblait plus à un défilé de beauté et de personnes à la mode. Assis à côté de Ron, il commentait les vêtements, les attitudes et le comportement des gens de la plage. Les deux hommes de 28 ans, étaient eux aussi remarqués, principalement par les hommes, surtout Harry. Avec sa peau très pale, ses cheveux noirs indomptables, ses yeux verts et ses jambes interminables, Harry ressemblait à un prince élégant et sensuel. Tous remarquaient qu'avec son sourire grand et lumineux, il illuminait tout l'espace qu'il occupait. Un cas rare de charme, beauté, élégance et sensualité mais simple et discrète. Les hommes s'arrêtaient pour le regarder, mais lui ne les regardait pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit : « La beauté est discrétion ».

Harry a toujours été sensuel mais depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Dean Thomas il l'était encore plus.

Après 2 ans de trahisons et de bagarres, Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de chercher l'amour autres part.

« Je trouve ça bien ! dit Ron, s'ils te veulent, qu'ils se battent. »

Harry savait que l'homme idéal ne sortait que d'imagination absurde. Il était fatigué des mensonges qu'une relation apportait, de donner du temps et de l'énergie à n'importe qui. Il espérait que ses princes charmants viennent à lui et se battent.

Dans sa tête, Harry s'imaginait un tournoi médiéval, où plusieurs hommes se battaient pour avoir sa main.

Quand Harry avait rencontré Dean, il ressemblait à l'homme parfait, pour, après se transformer en véritable boulet. A la fin de leur relation, Harry avait découvert qu'il le trompait avec des hommes plus jeunes lors d'une sortie en boite avec ses amis. Alors qu'il lui avait promis d'être fidèle et qu'il projetait de se marier et d'avoir une maison sur la plage... c'était du baratin. Il paraît qu'il collectionnait les hommes comme des trophées et oubliait leurs noms après le premier orgasme. C'était de ça dont Harry avait marre. Il espérait que tout soit différent et ça le serait.

Le soleil tapait tellement fort, qu'Harry et Ron avaient décidé de s'asseoir au bord de la mer où il faisait plus frais. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à y voir aussi le mannequin Victor Krum et son compagnon, un Suédois trop blanc et trop mince, et deux photographes qui les suivaient partout.

« Il en a de la chance celui la. Regarde moi ce mannequin, ce Krum en maillot de bains et les photographes qui lui bavent dessus.,dit Ron empli de jalousie en regardant le couple.

- Et en plus il n'a rien de spécial ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu connais l'histoire des toilettes ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Non, confessa Harry curieux.

- Que les hommes sont comme les toilettes : ou ils sont pris ou ils sont pour les femmes... »

Les deux amis rirent fort et le sourire d' Harry illumina la plage. Tout à coup un photographe blond se dirigea vers Harry.

« Excusez moi, je pourrais vous prendre en photo ?

- Moi ? Harry regarda Ron qui lui fit signe d'accepter. Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Harry se leva et le photographe commença à prendre plusieurs photos. Il était tellement à l'aise qu'il posa debout, assis, près de la mer ….Il ne surjouait pas, il était naturel. Comme s'il était né pour sa. Après vingt minutes et une centaine de photos, le photographe le remercia et lui demanda son adresse.

« D'accord... mais pourquoi ?

- Pour vous envoyez les photos, répondit-il.

- OK, il regarda Ron, tu as du papier et un stylo ? »

Ron chercha dans son sac et lui donna, puis il regarda longuement le blond. Harry écrivit son adresse personnelle, celle de son travail, son numéro et lui donna.

« Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Je suis photographe pour « Hominus ». Voici ma carte. Je vous enverrais les photos quand elles seront développées.

- Merci, dit Harry heureux. »

Souriants les deux amis regardèrent le photographe partir.

« T'as vu Harry ? C'est génial, s'exclama Ron, incroyable !

- C'est vrai, dit Harry pas tout à fait remis.

- Et si t'apparaît dans le magazine ? demanda Ron

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, dit Harry en regardant la mer.

- Je ne sais pas... il a pris tellement de photos… si t'apparaît dans le magazine, ça serait fantastique!

Ron était réellement excité par la situation.

- Si ça arrive, la première chose que je fais c'est l'envoyer à ce connard de Dean. Pour qu'il meurt énervé. »

Les deux amis rirent à imaginer Dean et son habituelle mauvaise humeur ouvrir sa boite au lettre et voir Harry dans un magazine, cette idée les mirent de bonne humeur.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi. Et l'histoire appartient à Sandra Longbottom qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de traduire sa fiction.**

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis l'événement de la plage. Harry avait abandonné tout espoir de recevoir les photos. Il était actuellement au travail. Il était secrétaire dans une banque, quand monsieur Filch, qui était portier, lui ramena un colis.

« C'est pour moi ? demanda Harry en regardant le portier, confus, alors qu'il tenait des papiers dans ses mains.

- Oui monsieur Potter, dit monsieur Filch.

- Vous êtes sur? insista Harry

- Bien sûr ! assura monsieur Filch. Ils sont venus le ramener exprès. Cela doit être quelque chose d'important.

- Important ? »

Le portier lui donna le colis et Harry l'ouvrit, curieux. C'était ses photos, elles étaient accompagnées d'une lettre :

« _Harry, je vous ai envoyé vos photos. Comme vous voyez, vous êtes fantastique ! Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation pour les publier dans le prochain numéro du magazine « Hominus » comme « surprise du mois ». Je vous appellerais pour avoir votre réponse._

_cordialement. Draco »_

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela ressemblait à un rêve. Il regarda ses photos faites à la plage. C'était fascinant. Il était impressionné: il ressemblait à un professionnel, posant avec un air sérieux et décontracté. C'était ses meilleurs cotés qui se retrouvaient sur ses photos. Et Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, même en sachant qu'il était bel homme, il n'avait jamais imaginé devenir mannequin. Mais c'est ce que disaient ces photos !

Nerveux et anxieux, il allait prendre son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami Ron, quand celui-ci commença à sonner. Il sursauta, puis pris son téléphone et dit :

« Allô ?

- Harry, c'est moi Draco... j'imagine que vous avez reçus les photos.

- Oui dit Harry en souriant, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi dessus.

- Vous êtes fantastique, le complimenta Draco.

- On dirait même que ce n'est pas moi, dit Harry, modeste.

- Mais c'est vous, dit Draco, avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix. Arrêtez d'être modeste et écoutez : je vous ai appelé pour deux raisons, la première est d'obtenir votre autorisation pour les publier dans le magazine...

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Oui, continuons, c'est une des demandes, mais il y en a une autre encore plus importante... Il y a un ami à moi, Tom Riddle, qui travaille pour une agence de publicité, par hasard il a vu vos photos et il voulait vous contacter pour une campagne.

- Une campagne? l'interrompit Harry curieux.

- Oui, confirma Draco.

- Mais comment… ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il pensait que Draco jouait avec ses sentiments, et comme ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois il avait très peu confiance, particulièrement quand c'était des surprises, même lorsqu'elles étaient agréables.

« Une campagne publicitaire où vous représenterez un produit, en étant son visage. Vous acceptez ?

Harry resta silencieux réfléchissant.

- Harry? demanda Draco après un moment.

- Oui ? demanda Harry

- Alors que me dites-vous ? demanda Draco.

- Euh... je ne sais pas. Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition.

- Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Il y avait de la compréhension dans la voix de Draco.

- Non... admis Harry.

- Mais que me répondez-vous ?

- Je dois y réfléchir...

- oui, je comprends... Mais si vous voulez savoir les conséquences, je peux vous les expliquer rapidement : vous devrez prendre une semaine de vacances pour aller à Bora-Bora faire les photos. Avant cela, vous devrez signez un contrat avec l'entreprise de publicité, qui vous donnera de l'argent pour avoir céder votre image, et un pourcentage pour les publicités, qui seront publiés. Nous sommes en train de parler d'un montant jamais inférieur à cinquante mille livres... Ah, et tous les frais de voyage et d'hôtel seront payés par l'entreprise.

- Cinquante mille livres ? Harry était stupéfié.

- Oui...mais réfléchissez-y... je vous appelle demain à la même heure pour avoir votre réponse, d'accord ? »

Draco raccrocha et Harry appela tout de suite Ron, très nerveux. Quand Harry lui raconta l'histoire, Ron dit :

« Mais t'es fou Harry ? T'aurai dû accepter tout de suite, ni demander à y réfléchir. Tu peux changer de vie, et tu hésites. Si j'étais à coté de toi, je te mettrai une claque.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry, doutant.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Ron, parle en déjà à ton chef, ça fait déjà plus d'un an que tu n'as pas demandé de vacances. Il te les donnera, j'en suis sûr... Tu dois prendre une semaine de vacances pour cette campagne, OK?

- Je... c'est trop pour moi, dit Harry nerveux.

- Ne sois pas stupide Harry et penses-y comme ça : tu as tout à gagner. Comme, tu ne voulais pas être mannequin et tu que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, tu n'as rien à perdre. Si c'est l'unique invitation, tu as gagné une semaine inoubliable et beaucoup d'argent. Je vais vous obliger à accepter, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sourit, Ron était un ami fantastique.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il

- Si c'était moi, que m'aurais-tu dit de faire ? demanda Ron.

- D'accepter...dit Harry peu sûr.

- Tu vois! s'exclama Ron satisfait.

- Merci Ron! Je vais lui dire oui! »

Harry raccrocha, anxieux. Il allait changer de vie. Il appela Draco et lui dit qu'il acceptait.

La campagne commencera dans quinze jours. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire aux nouveaux chemins que le destin lui faisait prendre... Mais il était heureux.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui disait que sa vie allait changer pour toujours. Et que quelque chose, à ce moment, était en train de naître à l'intérieur de lui.

**J'ai changé le premier chapitre, j'avais mis une version non corrigé ça devrait être bon maintenant.**

**Merci à ma bêta.**

**Review ? : ) **


End file.
